Мугл (раса)
:Для информации о регулярном существе призыва см. статью Мугл (призыв). [[Файл:XII-moogles.jpg|right|Муглы из Final Fantasy XII.]] - регулярная раса существ в серии игр Final Fantasy. Имя "Мугл" (английское "Moogle", японское, испанское и итальянское "Moguri", немецкое "Mogry") является смешением двух японских слов, означающих моль (mogura) и летучая мышь (komori). Впервые эти существа появились в Final Fantasy III и с тех пор присутствуют в том или ином качестве практически во всех играх основной серии, за исключением Final Fantasy IV. Муглы играют в сюжете игр самые разные роли, от полноценных игровых персонажей до эпизодических. Некоторые из них появляются сразу в нескольких играх серии - например, Мог, Штильтцкин, Артемисион и Монблан. Внешность муглов меняется от игры к игре, хотя они всегда сохраняют свои отличительные черты - маленькие крылышки за спиной, белый или розовый мех и помпон, висящий на их головной антенне. Обычно муглы очень покладисты, а из еды предпочитают вьюнки и их любимые Орехи Купо. Описание thumb|Концептуальный рисунок самого первого Мугла. На голове у муглов растет нитеподобная антенна, увенчанная помпоном - красным меховым шариком, при этом муглы не очень-то любят, когда этот помпон кто-то трогает. С учетом их возможного происхождения от бабочек или летучих мышей (о чем говорит их название), крылья муглов обычно похожи на крылья летучих мышей и носят темный и даже мрачный оттенок - в противоположность их в целом безобидной внешности и игривому характеру. Сами же муглы больше похожи на млекопитающих - грызунов или кошек - либо на мелких сумчатых животных. Во многих играх представлены муглы с разным цветом шерстки и помпона. Различен также и их размер - например, в серии игр Ivalice они обычно больше, чем в остальных играх, а в серии Crystal Chronicles их тела более круглые, а конечностей практически не видно. Рост муглов варьируется от десятка сантиметров до метра, однако по сравнению с людьми муглы всегда меньше их. Муглы не носят никакой одежды в большинстве игр, кроме игр серии Ivalice, где они являются одной из преобладающих мировых рас. Любимой пищей муглов является Орех Купо. В игре Dissidia Final Fantasy сообщается, что муглы умеют летать, но не с помощью крыльев - они всасывают воздух, надуваясь, как воздушный шар, и парят, помогая крыльями лишь передвигаться в пространстве. Муглы разумны и трудолюбивы, однако в некоторых играх сторонятся людей. Возможно, их небольшой размер является причиной того, что большинство муглов - игровых персонажей занимаются рукоделием, изобретательством и изготовлением всевозможных устройств. Даже в тех играх, где они терпимо относятся к людям, они обычно предпочитают общества себе подобных, как правило, живущих отдельно от людей. Муглы способны общаться на больших расстояниях, и это их качество используется в почтовой службе муглов Могнет. В ранних играх муглы разговаривали только своими фирменными возгласами "купо" и их производными. В более поздних играх некоторые муглы уже могут говорить по-человечески, но довольно часто вставляют в свою речь "купо" подобно знакам препинания - это становится у них чем-то вроде вербального невроза. В японских версиях некоторых игр серии муглы используют слово "могу" вместо местоимения "я" - подобно тому, как японские девочки употребляют в этих случаях местоимение "атаси", а мальчики - "боку". Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy III 50px|right Впервые в серии муглы появляются в ''Final Fantasy III в качестве телохранителей мудреца Доги и являются высокоразумной расой существ, владеющей огромной магической силой. Наиболее заметным из представителем является мугл по имени Мог. В римейке игры для Nintendo DS игрок, обратясь к любому муглу, присутствующему в населенном пункте, может воспользоваться сетью Могнет и обмениваться сообщениями со своими друзьями, играющими в эту игру, либо посылать письма обитателям Final Fantasy III. В оригинальной версии игры для NES муглы восклицали не "купо", а "ня" ("мяу" по-японски). В римейке для DS они пользуются более привычным возгласом "купо". ''Final Fantasy V right Во Втором Мире игры есть Деревня Муглов, и после того, как Барц, Ленна, Галуф и Фарис спасают дикого мугла, он приводит героев в эту деревню. У Крайл также есть мугл - единственный, который умеет разговаривать по-человечески. Муглы из ''Final Fantasy V способны к телепатии и могут поддерживаеть свзяь друг с другом на огромных расстояниях; кроме того, они сторонятся людей. Чтобы открыть один из сундуков с сокровищами, расположенных в деревне, необходимо воспользоваться Костюмом Мугла - этот костюм, как и возможность переодеваться в муглов, появляется в игре впервые в серии. Дикий мугл, которого спасли герои, демонстрирует особенную привязанность к Ленне - она успокаивает его, когда того постигает неудача у Подземного Русла - в результате чего Ленна начинает понимать желания мугла. Например, Ленна сообщает героям, что мугл приведет их в деревню; кроме того, мугл позволяет им забрать предметы из деревенской сокровищницы в качестве знака благодарности за свое спасение. ''Final Fantasy VI 40px|right В ''Final Fantasy VI муглы играют гораздо большую роль, чем в предыдущих играх. Здесь появляется первый мугл в роли игрового персонажа - Мог, и, кроме того, есть еще десять, которые присоединяются к персонажам временно. Все они живут в шахтах Нарше и помогают Локку спасти Терру по ходу сюжета. Жители Нарше сообщают героям, что муглы скрываются от людей, но иногда помогают заблудившимся в пещерах шахтерам. Внешний вид муглов в Final Fantasy VI отличается от их спрайтов в предыдущих игргах серии. Хотя помпон и остался на месте, а тело все так же не прикрыто никакой одеждой, теперь их глаза изображены прищуренными или закрытыми - и эта их черта была повторена во множестве последующих игр. Из всех муглов только Мог привык быть рядом с людьми; кроме того, во время телепатических снов с участием Раму он научился говорить на человеческом языке. После конца света все муглы, кроме Мога, погибли, и их домашняя пещера в Нарше стоит заброшенная. Мог возвращается в родную пещеру и обитает там в одиночестве до тех пор, пока герои не находят его. Во время боя Страго и Релм могут переодеваться в муглов, используя Костюм Мугла. ''Final Fantasy VII 60px|right В игре ''Final Fantasy VII муглы носят название "Мог" и появляются в разных местах, например, на задних планах Золотого Блюдца, а также присутствуют в мини-игре Домик Мога. Кроме того, мог также появляется во время призыва Чоко/Мог верхом на чокобо. Интересно, что препятствиями в мини-игре со сноубордом являются "Снежные Моги", снежные фигурки в форме муглов. left|100px|Танцующий мугл. Кэйт Сит также передвигается верхом на огромном толстом игрушечном моге, а во время одного из его Прорывов предела, Танца Мугла, перед группой появляется и исполняет танец мугл, восстанавливая уровни HP и MP героев. В отличие от большинства муглов в серии игр Final Fantasy, у могов в Final Fantasy VII отсутствует их фирменный помпон, однако крылышки остаются на месте. ''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children 120px|right В фильме участвует Девочка с муглом, одна из многих детей, пораженных Геостигмой, которая везде носит с собой Мугла-куклу - отсюда и ее имя, присвоенное ей фанами. Что интересно, эта кукла имеет фирменный помпон, в отличие от "Могов", участвующих в оригинальной ''Final Fantasy VII. Хотя в первоначальной версии фильма Кэйт Сит появлялся без своего игрушечного мугла, в короткой сцене-воспоминании, вставленной в Advent Children Complete, этот мугл уже присутствует. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- В игре присутствуют статуэтки муглов, которые можно продать. На первой стадии игры Винсент должен спасти девочку, у которой есть кула в виде мугла. Также в штабе Вайсса над собранной кучей Мако парит кукла мугла. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- После получения Амулета Мугла в игре становится возможным призыв мугла во время ЦВР (DMW). Его способность, Сила Мугла, устанавливает Заку статус Восстановления и повышает уровень его Материи на то же количество ступеней, как и уровень самого призыва (т. е., например, Сила Мугла уровня 2 повысит каждую Материю Зака на два уровня). Продолжительность статуса Восстановления также зависит от уровня призыва вплоть до уровня 5, когда этот статус сохраняется до конца сражения независимо от длительности последнего. Final Fantasy VIII right|130px Как и в ''Final Fantasy VII, эта игра полагает муглов всего лишь игрой воображения. Единственным настоящим муглом в игре является МиниМог. Он является "псевдо-единицей Отряда Охраны" и вызывается командой "МиниМог". Его внешний вид носит ярко выраженные кошачьи черты, в отличие от уже устоявшегося дизайна муглов - персонажей других игр. МиниМог также является картой Тройной Тройки. Селфи отдельно упоминает о муглах, рассказывая о ее любимом блюде под названием "Пирог миссис Мугл" и описывая его как пирожное "с кучей фруктов на его макушке, покрытой взбитыми сливками". Муглы также упоминаются в альтернативном пароле, который Скволл должен сообщить Лесным Совам. Правильным паролем является фраза "но Совы все еще поблизости", а одной из альтернатив - фраза "но муглы все еще здесь". В дополнение, баскетбольный болельшик в Саду Трабиа утверждает, что, по его мнению, команда муглов МогМог пробьется в финал и сразится в нем против команды "Чакобо" Маха. Правда, другой студент тут же поправляет его ошибку в названии второй команды. ''Final Fantasy IX [[Файл:Moogle-ffix-field.png|163px|right|Объемная модель стандартного мугла в ''Final Fantasy IX.]] Когда Тосиюки Итахана заменил Тэцую Номура на посту дизайнера персонажей для Final Fantasy IX, он создал концептуальный дизайн муглов, во многом схожий с муглами игр, созданных для двух предыдущих поколений видеоконсолей (что в целом совпадало с общей концепцией дизайна самой игры, которая была призвана стать одной большой ссылкой на все предыдущие игры). Версия Итанаха включает в себя черты всех предыдущих муглов, и при этом создает совершенно нового персонажа, с головой, похожей на шарик, и овальным носом, вытянутым в вертикальном направлении и напоминающим нос коалы, что существенно отличает его от предыдущего котоподобного МиниМога Номуры. 150px|left Кроме того, у муглов Итаханы присутствует целая грива пушистого меха, которую они носят на манер норкового боа вокруг шеи. Последовательная эволюция созданных Итаханой муглов продолжается и во многих играх серии Crystal Chronicle, где вновь появляется, в частности, персонаж-мугл по имени Артемисион, впервые появившийся еще в Final Fantasy IX. Муглы играют важную роль в Final Fantasy IX. Во внешнем мире они являются Точками Сохранения и, чтобы сохранить игру, нужно всего лишь позвать их с помощью дудочки, находясь на Карте Мира. У каждого мугла есть имя, и большинство из них умеет говорить на человеческом языке. Многие муглы живут в человеческих деревнях и городах, находясь в мире с их населением и предоставляя услуги по сохранению игры. Кроме возможности сохранить игру, у игрока есть возможность восстановить силы членов группы, если воспользоваться палаткой рядом с любым муглом. В этом случае можно увидеть ролик, в котором наступает ночь, а герои отдыхают в палатке, над которой покачивается помпон мугла. Муглы могут общаться друг с другом с помощью своей почтовой службы Могнет, а игрок может доставлять письма от одних муглов к другим, выполняя, таким образом, дополнительный квест в игре. Игрок также может обменивать на предметы собранные им Орехи Купо у муглов в Гроте Гидзамалуке. Муглы живут также и в деревне призывателей Мадэн Сари вместе с юной призывательницей Эйко. Наиболее заметными среди муглов являются: мугл-путешественник Штильтцкин, продающий Зидану различные товары; вышеупомянутый Артемисион, начальник Могнета, которому позарез нужна помощь игрока; Мене, покровитель Леса Чокобо и единственный друг Чоко; ну и, конечно, Мог, мугл-девочка с оранжевым помпоном, везде сопровождающая Эйко. Муглы также являются персонажами представлений, даваемый в городском театре Линдблюма - в качестве примера можно указать пьесу Хочу быть Муглом 2, в которой играет знаменитый актер Лоуэл, надевающий костюм Мугла каждый раз, когда хочет скрыться от своих не в меру ретивых почитателей. Мугла, с помощью которого игрок может сохранить свою игру на Карте Мира, зовут Могуо, и его довольно легко можно вывести из себя, если вызывать его для сохранения и тут же отказываться от его услуг. При этом мугл последовательно восклицает: :"Не зови меня, если я тебе не очень нужен, купо." :"Ты начинаешь выводить меня из себя, купо." :"Я уже начинаю точить свой нож, купо." :"ПРЕКРАТИ! ПРЕКРАТИ! ПРЕКРАТИ! КУУ-ПХОО!" Возможно, что муглы из мира Final Fantasy IX могут быть родом с Терры, поскольку один из них, с которым герои встречаются в Бран Бал, по-видимому, никогда и не слышал о Гайе. После того, как Гарланд установил в корнях Дерева Иифа Разделитель Душ, на Гайе началось возрождение терранских форм жизни, и в результате души Гайи постепенно начали вытесняться терранскими. Одной из таких жизненных форм могли быть и муглы. Однако, вполне возможно, что муглы были изначально присущи обоим мирам. ''Final Fantasy X 60px|left thumb|Artwork featuring a small moogle. В игре ''Final Fantasy X муглы не появляются нигде, кроме преданий и фольклора, что должно было ознаменовать окончательный отход от стилистики предыдущих игр серии и способ утверждения на игровых консолях нового поколения; тем не менее, некоторые из кукол, которые Лулу использует в качестве оружия, являются муглами. Несмотря на это, на игровом постере работы Ёситака Амано мугл все же присутствует - это видно на изображении, приведенном справа. ''Final Fantasy X-2 right|120px Во время концерта ЛеБлан в Лука Юна одета в костюм мугла (это происходит в главе 1). Дрессфера талисмана Юны является тем же самым костюмом мугла. Кроме того, в главе 5 в Лука также появляется мугл, которого может увидеть только Юна. Это помогает ей вспомнить дни, которые она вместе с Тидусом провела в Лука. Final Fantasy XI [[Файл:FFXI-Moogle.jpg|left|150px|Мугл из ''Final Fantasy XI.]] В игре Final Fantasy XI муглы обеспечивают выполнение двух целей. Часть муглов живут в доме игрока, называемом Домик Мога. Эти муглы присматривают за домом и дают игроку доступ к нескольким дополнительным возможностям, таким, как хранимым предметам, уходу за садом, почтовому ящику и смене профессий. Внешне они больше всего напоминают муглов Итаханы из Final Fantasy IX, возможно, из-за его тесного сотрудничества с дизайнерами персонажей, работавшими над Final Fantasy XI. Во-вторых, в Final Fantasy XI проводится много праздников-фестивалей, примерно соответствующих праздничным событиям реальной жизни в Японии и за ее пределами (например, Танабата соответствует Празднику Лета, Валентинов День - Дню Валентионы, Хэллоуин - Празднику Сбора урожая и т. д.). Проведением этих игровых событий занимаются как раз муглы, и они же отвечают за процесс награждения победителей по их результатам. По существу же муглы являются внештатными сотрудниками постоянно активной команды разработчиков игры. Так как в саму игру постоянно вносятся исправления, к ней выпускаются дополнения, то все файлы исправлений, примечания, обновления, предметы для проведения особых событий, а также выпуски Лотереи Бонанза доставляются в игровую базу, иногда в буквальном смысле. В действительности каждая зона в Final Fantasy XI содержит программный код для нескольких неигровых персонажей, носящих название "мугл", при этом некоторых из них игрок может увидеть в самых дальних уголках карты (с использованием специальных инструментов, созданных игровым сообществом), где они ожидают наступления планируемых игровых событий. Муглы играют активную роль и в основной сюжетной линии игры. Муглы-кочевники, например, являются передвижными Домиками Мога, появляясь во второстепенных и совсем незначительных городках и поселениях. Мугл, живущий по соседству с Маатом в Джъюно, участвует в каждой сцене повышения уровня игрока, начиная с уровня 51; еще один мугл был введен в игру для управления новой системой наращивания Магического Оружия. Совсем недавно муглы участвовали в процессе возвышения Вана'диэль. В Южном небе также есть созвездие под названием Мугл. Яркая красная звезда, стоящая немного особняком от остального звездного скопления, символизирует фирменный помпон муглов. Легенда гласит, что это мугл Купилфин, улетевший к Титану прочь от влияния Демалуса. Наконец, в 2009 году было выпущено целое загружаемое дополнение под названием A Moogle Kupo d'Etat: Evil in Small Doses (Переворот Купо Муглов - Зло небольшими порциями), в котором сюжет разворачивается вокруг политической неразберихи в мире муглов, завершающейся незабываемым сражением против невероятного противника. ''Final Fantasy XII right|210px Муглы являются обычным явлением в ''Final Fantasy XII, присутствуя почти в каждом городе в качестве фоновых персонажей. Общий дизайн муглов в Final Fantasy XII является существенным отходом от их традиционного вида в основной серии и является прямым результатом воздействия игры Final Fantasy Tactics Advance из дополнительной серии Ivalice Alliance, выпущенной тремя годами ранее. Черты муглов носят яркое сходство с зайцеобразными - у них длинные кроличьи уши, удлиненные антенны с помпонами, кроме того, они носят наряды в соответствии с законами общества Ивалис. Шерсть у муглов белесая или черная, а помпоны могут быть самой разной окраски. Подобно другим негуманоидным расам, муглам не присущ - их пол можно определить только по виду носимого ими наряда. Наиболее заметными их представителями являются Шесть Братьев и Сестер Муглов: Монблан, глава Клана Центурио; Ноно, служащий механиком у Балтьера (вместе с Монбланом он перекочевал в игру прямиком из Final Fantasy Tactics Advance); их сестра Гурди, смотрительница стойл для Чокобо; брат-близнец Гурди, Хурди, вместе с двумя остальными братьями, Сорбет и Хорне, которые управляют транспортной системой под названием "Муглинг" в Рабанастре, позволяющей игрокам телепортироваться между разными частями города. В некоторых областях муглы обозначают себя в разговоре местоимением "мог", однако обычно муглы везде завершают свои фразы словом "купо". Их интеллект и образ жизни схожи с человеческими, что позволяет им легко жить в человеческих городах. Их проворные руки завоевали им славу отличных инженеров. Говорят, что муглы построили первый летающий корабль, шедевр инженерной мысли. Существуют также настолько развитые муглы, что они способны изучить величайшую технологию под названием Этория. Большинство муглов приносят пользу обществу своими инженерными способностями. Однако не все муглы становятся инженерами; некоторые из них становятся рыцарями или магами (что отсылает нас к системе профессий в Tactics Advance). На протяжении всей истории Ивалис технологии муглов использовались в военных целях большинством человеческих рас. Муглов во множестве можно встретить в Буджерба, и еще один мугл живет вдали от цивилизации - в Песчаном Море Нам-Йенса. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings 60px|left Муглы появляются и в ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, однако единственным муглом, участвующим в сюжете, является Ноно. Остальные муглы, участвующие в игре, - это вражеские Небесные Пираты, имеющие профессии Стрелка-Фузилера, Мага Времени и Черного Мага. ''Fortress right|189px Ожидается, что муглы также будут участвовать в этом сюжетном ответвлении. Final Fantasy XIII thumb|100px|Логотип магазина Мастерская Муглов. Муглы ненадолго появляются в ''Final Fantasy XIII. В Розничной Сети игры есть магазин с названием "Мастерская Муглов". Муглы также присутствуют в виде ценного предмета "Кукла Мугл", который можно продать и выручить прибыль. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 120px|right|Мог В этой игре муглы играют гораздо более важную роль, чем в ''Final Fantasy XIII. Мугл по имени Мог сопровождает Сэру в ее путешествии, а в бою он может превращаться в оружие, которым она может сражаться - лук или меч. Внешний вид Мога существенно отличается от муглов из Final Fantasy XIII, что позволяет предполагать, что они относятся к разным подвидам - так же, как чокобо из Кокона отличаются от своих собратьев из Пульса. Когда Мотому Торияму спросили о возвращении муглов в Final Fantasy XIII-2, он ответил, что мугл, выглядящий как талисман, является своего рода фансервисом и претендует на звание символа всей серии Final Fantasy. Мог играет множество важных ролей для игрока, являясь проводником на открытых пространствах, а также используя специальные способности (например, поиск и разведка). Он также активно участвует в системе определения боя, которая основана на его часах. В викторине Разрыв Мозга выясняется, что детеныш мугла называется . ''Final Fantasy Type-0 [[Файл:FFType0-MoogleRender.png|left|60px|Мугл из ''Final Fantasy Type-0.]] В этой игре также появляются муглы, при этом один их них находится в Rubrum Peristylium Suzaku и является советником по стратегии, выдающим игроку задания. В игре Type-0 само слово "Moogle" является сокращением фразы "Military Operation Organization Guidance/Logistics Expert" ("Эксперт по обеспечению логистики и сопровождения организации военных действий"). В академии Suzaku Magic Academy живут тринадцать муглов, называемых "Клюквенные Рыцари". ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII Согласно информации от Тэцуя Номуры, муглы также должны появиться в ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII, и по внешнему виду они будут очень похожи на муглов из Final Fantasy Type-0. Какую роль они будут играть в игре, пока неизвестно.http://andriasang.com/comz50/ff_versus_xiii_moogles/ ''Final Fantasy XIV [[Файл:Moogle_(FFXIV).png|right|thumb|100px|Мугл из ''Final Fantasy XIV.]] Муглы являются редкой расой в Хайдаэлине. Они помогают пяти расам наладить общение со стихиями, и поэтому наиболее часто их можно увидеть в Гридании. Поскольку здесь их можно встретить не так часто, как в предыдущих играх, о них часто говорят жители, особенно дети, которые принесли сломанные вещи к грибному кольцу в лесу, надеясь, что мугл отремонтирует их. Язык муглов отличается от языка жителей Эорзеи, и лишь несколько людей способны понять их "Муглий язык". Вместе с исправлением 1.20 в игру включен босс - первобытный мугл Добрый Король Моггл Мог XII. ''Final Fantasy Tactics left|50px В игре ''Final Fantasy Tactics муглы присутствуют в качестве существа призыва и обеспечивают исцеление членов группы в радиусе 3 ячеек вокруг призывателя. Хотя этот вид исцеления и не такой эффективный, как заклинание Cure Белых Магов Cure, оно запускается гораздо быстрее и не исцеляет врагов вместе с союзниками. Говорят, что когда-то муглы жили в Пустоши Сидж, однако после катаклизма исчезли, как и многие другие расы. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance left|100px В игре ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance муглы являются игровыми персонажами, одним из которых является Монблан, и неигровыми, которых представляет Ноно. В отличие от большинства муглов из предыдущих игр, уши буглов похожи на кроличьи, а сами они носят одежду с длинными рукавами и усовершенствованные помпоны. Такой внешний вид муглов специфичен для игр серии Ivalice Alliance и впервые был представлен именно в них; позже некоторые персонажи-муглы стали одними из главных персонажей в Final Fantasy XII. Существом Тотема расы муглов является Фамфрит, называющих самих муглов "белыми", возможно, потому, что шерсть среднестатистического мугла белого цвета, хотя в самой игре присутствуют муглы с мехом самых разнообразных оттенков. Благодаря своему небольшому росту муглы преуспели в профессиях, требующих инженерного мышления и ловкости - таких как Вор, Гаджетер и Фокусник. Более того, некоторые муглы в совершенстве изучают магию, а другие надевают тяжелые доспехи и становятся Рыцарями-Муглами, сражающимися на передовой вместе с людьми и бангаа. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift right|100px В игре ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift муглы Хурди и Монблан входят в число главных героев. Также муглы являются игровыми персонажами и могут овладевать десятью профессиями, двух из которой нет в Tactics Advance: Рыцарь Чокобо и Кремневое Ружье. Большинство изображений с профессиями муглов взяты целиком из Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Хотя игровые юниты теперь могут производить действия, стоя в воде, муглы и Ну Моу уже не могут войти в воду, не надев предварительно Крылатые Сапоги. Отношение гордых муглов к своим помпонам является источником шуток и юмористических пассажей в игре, включая игровую миссию, в которой игрок встречается с Проклятиями Муглов, врагами, весь смысл которых заключается в поедании мугловских помпонов. Муглов можно встретить в следующих локациях во время миссий Золотое солнце или Серебряное солнце: *Луга Бисга - Аниматор, Вор, Черный Маг *Гауг - Рыцарь-Мугл, Стрелок-Фузилер, Лудильщик, Маг Времени *Проход Неслоу - Рыцарь Чокобо, Фокусник, Кремневое Ружье ''Final Fantasy Adventure Статус Мугла, называемый в игре Муг, уменьшает мощность защиты Сумо до нуля. В таком состоянии даже слабейшие враги способны нанести ему довольно существенный урон. Переходя в этот статус, Сумо превращается в изображение мугла. Ни один известный игровой предмет не способен снять этот статус. И, хотя в игре и есть предмет-мугл, во время статуса Муг его нельзя использовать. Существует два способа снять его. Первый - нужно просто немного подождать. Второй - попросить об этом чокобо, если тот входит в состав группы. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles left|100px В игре ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles муглы живут вместе с другими племенами в разных подземельях, в которых ставят печати на специальной карте, позволяющей игроку играть в мини-игру "Полыхающие Караваны", похожую на Mario Kart. У них нет рук, они очень пухлые и постоянно летают вокруг. В однопользовательском режиме Хрустальный Кубок игрока несет мугл по имени Мог - это позволяет группе передвигаться по подземельям. Кроме того, способность Художник Мугл позволяет игроку нарисовать Мога. Moogles also deliver mail once the player collects a drop of Myrrh. Moogles are not affected by the Miasma which causes the traveling moogle Stiltzkin to worry that moogles are just like monsters. Although his journey eventually leads him to Mag Mell where he finds out that moogles, in fact, have more connections to the Carbunclesthan monsters. The moogles Stiltzkin and Artemicion also appear in the prequel game that takes places many years before the original game, which could mean Moogles can live for a long time just like the Carbuncles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, moogles appear through out dungeons to help the party out and give them stamps which once again unlocks Blazing Caravans. Stiltzkin from the original game once again appears and leads the group of moogles who are secretly trying to help out the main characters. They place signs where needed and will appear when a new character joins the party to teach the player about their skills and abilities. Artemicion also appears and runs a shop that gives players HP, ATK, DEF, and Magicite/Item Pocket upgrades. The Moogle Paint feature returns once again with a major upgrade from the original. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, a group of known as the Moogle Brothers appear in the Padarak to help out the young King Leo. Most moogles' names begin with "Mog", such as Mogmune and Mogcid. They help in various ways such as helping in creating new buildings to build and inform King Leo on citizen who need help so he can assign a new behest to solve their problem. Stiltzkin also appears during the story, helping King Leo figure out the fate of his father. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time, moogles help out Adventurers by putting up signs in dungeons, such as they did in Ring of Fates. They work under Stiltzkin once again, who gives out quests the Adventurers can take. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, moogles' appearances aren't much different than in the past Crystal Chronicles games, but they are slightly taller and have arms. The game's moogles serve many purposes as example, a mail man,garbage picker and a waiter in the Selkie train. Also plain regular moogles can be met. Moogles also have the moogle shops which can synthesize equipment, sell materials and equipment and create new logos to Layle's jacket. The game also holds a moogle woods area home to many moogles which is normally accessible only by the Selkie train (Layle, with the help of his powers, can also access this area through a portal and a hidden path behind a waterfall from the Old Lett Aqueduct area). It's said that all the moogle shops started from the moogle village, due to one ambitious young moogle. The game contains three moogles you can talk to: Stiltzkin who provides hints and info in the game, Artemicion who is said to be linked to 188 crimes, and Layle Moogle who resides between existence and oblivion and the Alfitaria Capital City entrance during a New Game+, talking to him allows the player to play minigames of the game. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Later on in the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Kaze finds his old partner, a moogle simply called Moogle Kupo. Moogle's pompom is yellow and seems to possess various powers, glowing when he activates them. He uses it to both seek out Kaze and to fix his Magun. He also indicates in "Moogle: Nostalgic Memories" that it gives him a shock when he becomes confused, though he may just be joking. Moogle has the ability to power up Kaze's Magun, letting him summon more powerful versions of previous summons. Moogles were common in Kaze's homeworld, Windaria. In the final episode he sacrifices himself and changes into a soil sample, Soul Gun Metal in order to help Kaze summon Bahamut. In one English dub his name was Mogli instead, though in the official English dub released on DVD by ADV films, he is still Moogle Kupo. In the English dub, he is also listed in the listing for the Japanese cast under the name "Moogle Kupow". Additionally, in the English subtitles, he is shown using "kupo" at the end of each sentence, like the majority of the moogles in Final Fantasy IX, though this is not reflected in the audio. However, he did use "kupo" in his speech during the episode Kaze: The Glory of Life. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Moogles are responsible for the every day Mognet. A new cutscene in the North American, European, and ''Universal Tuning releases plays when the player acquires the moogle summon, with the moogle presenting itself to the player's character and agreeing to help them. As a bonus, if Terra is used, the scene will be extended to show her cuddling the moogle. The moogle appears to be based on the Kingdom Hearts depiction of Moogles, albeit with comically proportionate body parts. The Summon Compendium expands on the species, explaining their ability to fly, and says that moogles saying "kupo" and those saying "nyaa" may be different species altogether. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Moogles return in ''Dissidia's prequel with a larger role. They run shops on the new world map, and players can purchase equipment and skills from them in exchange for "KP" (Kupo Points) earned in Gateways. In Confessions of the Creator, Cid of the Lufaine takes on the form of a moogle. It is mentioned that in this hypothetical world where all others have been destroyed, moogles are the only lifeform remaining. A moogle that grants the moogle summon can be found in the Chasm in the Rotting Land Gateway on the way to Cid. As an easter egg, a trio of moogles sometimes appear in the photos in the Theater. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Moogles will appear in the upcoming ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Chocobo series'' In the Chocobo game series, Mog is always out to steal the spotlight from Chocobo. In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Mog (left) calls himself Dueler X and Dungeon Hero X, respectively. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy'' Moogles have appeared in other Square Enix games, most notably the Seiken Densetsu ("Mana") series,and Kingdom Hearts series. ''Secret of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 2) There is an entire village of moogles in the '''Upperland'. There is also a status ailment named Moogle. ''Seiken Densetsu 3 Moogles are non-playable characters in the third game from the ''Seiken Densetsu series. Like the previous title, it is also a status ailment brought upon by certain enemy attacks. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In Kingdom Hearts, moogles can be seen wandering around Traverse Town, and own a synthesis shop there. Another moogle in Cid's accessory shop speaks about the tournaments in Olympus Coliseum, though later on in the game when the tournaments have all been beaten he begins to suspect Sora of being the champion (which is undoubtedly true). In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, moogles appear in "Moogle Rooms", a special room generated by a map card of the same name. Inside, Sora is able to cash in his unwanted cards for "moogle points" and is able to spend accumulated moogle points on purchasing new card packs. There is also a chance that the moogle will give Sora a free card pack when the player first speaks to it in an area. The moogle(s) in Chain of Memories are not given a name other than the collective "Moogle". In Kingdom Hearts II, the moogles run synthesis shops. However, unlike Kingdom Hearts, only holograms of the moogles run the shops. According to the game's journals, this is because the moogles are tired of people touching their pom-poms and started doing business this way, along with the witty joke "They don't like getting their pom-poms ruffled (don't we all)". The only moogles that do not appear as holograms are Mog in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden and Elmina in Twilight Town. All the moogle shop owners have names that are related to Final Fantasy moogles (e.g. "Stiltzkin's Synthesis Shop"). There is also a Gummi Ship the player can win and a clip in Selphie's purse in the shape of a moogle. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a single moogle, wearing the black coat akin to those worn by Organization XIII, can be found in The World That Never Was and in Twilight Town in front of the Train Station appearing after Roxas has left Organization XIII (claiming that Roxas is just too good of a source of income to simply abandon). Like other moogles, it runs a Shop and synthesizes items. It may either be a Nobody moogle, or simply hired by the Organization. In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, a moogle awards the player with medals won in Multiplayer Mode, and they continue their status as running shops via holograms. A real moogle appears in the Mirage Arena, trading rare items and commands for medals won in the arena challenges, and in Radiant Garden. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special The Moogle appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Courtesy of the game's developer, Square Enix, the moogle appears as a secret character in the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. The moogle's special shot is "Moogle Dance". It most resembles the moogles from the Crystal Chronicles games, which have only been released for Nintendo systems. Although the game predated The Crystal Bearers, it most resembles the design of moogles as they appeared in that game, having visible arms and a smaller-looking body overall. '' Moogle reappeared in ''Mario Sports Mix for the Nintendo Wii alongside the same four unlockable Final Fantasy characters with which it debuted. Музыкальные темы The "Moogle Theme", originally known as "Critter Tripper Fritter!?", first appeared in Final Fantasy V and has served as the leitmotif of the race ever since. Интересные факты *Although the moogles first appearance was in Final Fantasy III, the sprites used for the Beavers in Final Fantasy II looked close to the moogle sprites used in Final Fantasy III. *In the Nintendo DS version of Final Fantasy IV, the Hummingways look similar to the moogles of Ivalice, but lack the iconic pompom. This carries into their appearances in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. In the same game the Hummingways operate shops via holograms of themselves in a similar manner to the moogles of the Kingdom Hearts series. *The Pig enemies from Final Fantasy Tactics also bear a striking resemblance to traditional moogles without pompoms or wings. *Moogle speech in later games is usually rendered through subtitles instead of audio despite the fact that they can speak fluently. However, there are moogles who gain voice-acting, including Moogle Kupo, Montblanc, Nono and Mog from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (The latter's voice sounds youthful and a little scratchy). *In Japan, the moogle Mog from Final Fantasy VI is known to have stated that his blood type is . This suggests moogles also have different blood types with their own moogle terminology. *Gogo's theme from Final Fantasy VI bears a distinct resemblance to that of the moogle theme. *In Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, the enemy "Teeny Sanguini" has an close resemblance to the Crystal Chronicles moogles, due to the shape of it's ears and body and wings and coloring. *A moogle appears in the ''Final Fantasy'' 25th Anniversary logo for the series. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *KupoKupo! Random Moogle Quotes en:Moogle de:Mogry Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Final Fantasy VIII Категория:Final Fantasy X Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy X-2